disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Everybody Has a Laughing Place
Everybody Has a Laughing Place, (Lugar de la risa en Español Latino), es una canción que aparece en la película de Disney Canción del Sur. En esta canción, el Hermano Rabito engaña al Hermano Blas con qué hay un lugar de la risa, haciendo que este convenza al Hermano Zorro para que Rabito los lleve, pero al final, lo único que obtienen el Zorro y Blas, son piquetes de abejas. Letra Español= !Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, estoy de buen humor! A visitar la risa fui. !Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Todo el mundo tiene algún lugar donde su risa puede hallar. Si lo logras descubrirya muy feliz podrás vivir. !Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Jaaa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Estoy de buen humor! A visitar la risa voy. !Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Cuando encuentres a tu buen humor podrás reír, ja-ja, jo-jo! Y aunque quieras regañar tendrás que hacer jo-jo, ja-ja. |-|Inglés= Hee, hee, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha! Boy am I in luck! I think about my laughin' place Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Ha-yuk, yuk! Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Boy am I in luck! I think about that laughin' place, Ha-yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! |-|Versión Splash Mountain= Hee, hee, hee, ho, ho, ho Boy, are we in luck! We're visiting our laughing place Yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk Everybody's got a laughing place A laughing place to go-ho-ho Take a frown, turn it upside down And you'll find yours we know-ho-ho Honey and rainbows on our way We’re laughing ’cause our work is play Boy, are we in luck We're visiting our laughing place Yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk Everybody's got a laughing place A laughing place to go-ho-ho Take a smile, wear it for a while And you'll find yours we know-ho-ho Honey and rainbows on our way Take that frown, turn it upside down And soon you'll find you're here to stay Everybody's got a laughing place A laughing place to go-ho-ho Come on in, give us all a grin And you'll find yours I know-ho-ho Laughing is how we spend our day Honey and fun is what we make Boy, are we in luck We're visiting our laughing place Yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk Everybody's got a laughing place A laughing place to go-ho-ho We've found one that’s filled with fun And you'll find yours we know-ho-ho Everybody's got a laughing place A laughing place to go-ho-ho Take a frown, turn it upside down And you'll find yours we say-hey-hey Curiosidades *En Disney Sing-Along Songs, esta canción no aparece como la versión original, sino con escenas de varios personajes de Disney riendo al principio, (como por ejemplo: Peter Pan, Mickey Mouse, Doc, o Chip y Dale) y después una parte de la canción original. Galería Blas,Rabito,yZorro491.jpeg RabitoRisasdeOtoño39.gif|Hermano Rabito riéndose. BuscandoLugardelaRisa.jpeg RisaRabito.jpeg ZorroCocinandoConejo.jpeg Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de Song of the South Categoría:Canciones de atracciones de parques Categoría:Splash Mountain Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs